The basic configuration and mechanics of slingshots have remained substantially constant over time. Conventional slingshots comprise a handle and a pair of arms extending divergently upward from the handle. The ends of an elastic band couple to the arms. A pouch designed to hold a projectile is coupled at the center of the elastic band. The pouch containing a projectile can be pulled away from the arms and stretching the elastic band. The pouch upon release allows the elastic bands to return toward the original unstretched condition releasing the potential energy of the elastic band as kinetic energy which transfers to the projectile through the pouch. The projectile is launched out of the pouch as the elastic band returns to the original unstretched condition.